


Pimms Pimm's Cup

by kirani



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20382172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirani/pseuds/kirani
Summary: Kent and Jack drink Pimm's Cups because Kent is a goof like that





	Pimms Pimm's Cup

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Pimms week Day 7, a little fluff to round out the week  
thank you to floral_docs for the beta read!

“We have a couple’s name, you know.”

Jack blinked at the sudden change of topic. “We do?”

Kent nodded smugly. “Like Brangelina.”

“What is it?”

“Pimms.”

“Cute,” Jack admitted, returning his gaze to the screen where he was watching tape. 

“Jaaaaack.”

“Yes, dear?” Jack chirped. 

Kent rolled his eyes. “I wanna go to London.”

“What?”

“To drink a Pimm’s cup with you!”

Jack shook his head. “What the hell are you talking about?”

Kent shoved his phone in front of Jack and he pushed it back to actually be able to see. On the screen was a red mixed drink full of fruit chunks. “You want to go all the way to London to drink sangria?”

“It’s not sangria, it’s a Pimm’s cup!” Kent pouted. “Pimms is like, this British gin, thing. And you make this drink with it. It looks really good. Let’s go.”

“Kenny, the preseason starts next week. We can’t just jet off to London.” 

Kent huffed a sigh. 

“What’s going on, babe?”

“Maybe I don’t want the preseason to start,” Kent mumbled. 

Jack frowned and gently lifted Kent’s chin to look at him. 

“How about we make our own Pimm’s, eh? A little Pimm’s celebration before I have to fly out. You can even put it up on Instagram if you want.”

“Okay,” Kent said, pout still firmly in place. By the time they got to Binny’s, though, he was back to smiling and chirping Jack, excited for the next adventure. They located the red gin and the mixers and fruit they needed and headed back to Kent’s apartment. 

“Can’t believe they had this in Vegas,” Kent mused from the passenger seat. 

“You have everything in Vegas,” Jack teased. 

“Won’t next week,” Kent mumbled, pouting again. 

“Kenny,” Jack reached a hand out and Kent grabbed it from the air. “You’ve got me now.”

“Yeah,” Kent said and squeezed Jack’s hand. Jack stole a glance and found Kent smiling softly down at their intertwined fingers. 

At his apartment, Kent quickly got to work making his perfect “Pimms” Cup in the perfect instagrammable shot. Jack leaned against the doorway to the kitchen and watched his boyfriend work. Finally, the drinks full to the very top, Kent pulled Jack into the shot and directed the shot. 

“Thought cheers shots were ‘so 2017 come on Zimms’,” He chirped. 

“Shut up and smile Zimmermann.” 

Jack did and Kent snapped several photos with and without him holding his own cup to Jack’s until he was happy. 

Setting the drink down at last, he fiddled with the filters and captions for a while, then finally put the phone down and raised his glass again. “To Pimms.”

“Dork. I love you.”

“Love you too, Zimms.” He took a tentative drink of the cocktail and blinked in surprise. “Huh. That’s actually good.”

Jack laughed and took a sip of his as well. 

Later, he checked Kent’s Instagram. 

_Heard you guys named us Pimms so I made a Pimm’s for my Zimms. Love you, babe. Thanks for putting up with my shit._

Jack smiled softly at it for a moment before typing out his reply, a simple, “Love you too, Kenny.” He paused and considered, eventually deciding on a single heart emoji. Kent would appreciate it if nothing else. 

**Author's Note:**

> original photo [(x)](https://instagram.com/p/By9AR73HMX3/?igshid=1kihhwmc0f0j9)  
[reblog on tumblr](https://willdexpoindexter.tumblr.com/post/187238043571/written-for-pimmsweek-day-7-a-little-fluff-to)


End file.
